The progress of life
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: La vida te sorprende de maneras increíbles y no queda nada mas que solo disfrutarla. Este fic participa para el Rally "The game is on" del foro I am sherlocked.


Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on" del foro I am sherlocked. Del equipo **Scientists of deduction**.

El reto consiste en escribir un fic desde el punto de vista del personaje que te toque, bueno pues a mi me toco el Sr. Holmes o la Sra. Holmes y aunque fue una difícil decisión escoger entre ambos al final me elegí al Sr. Holmes. escribir este fic realmente me resulto difícil no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, así que espero que sea del agrado de alguien.

 **Disclaimer:** como ya todos saben los personajes de Sherlock pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle. yo solo escribo historias sobre ello porque disfruto juntar a Sherlock y John.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna. tal vez solo algunas faltas de ortografía. lo siento por eso.

 **Beta:** desgraciadamente ninguno.

 **Nota:** no estaba muy segura sobre cuales eran los nombre de los señores Holmes así que tuve que investigar pero no estoy segura que sean esos total. Creo que son Robert Holmes y Elaine Bayle.

* * *

 **The progress of life.**

La vida es un misterio en su total magnitud es extraña e impredecible, que te llega a sorprender siempre de manera inoportuna y con simple pequeñeces puede llegar a ser tan longeva y feliz como uno se lo proponga y tan efímera y fugaz que pasa desapercibida. La vida es algo indescriptible…

Eso es lo que Robert pensaba porque estando allí plácidamente sentado en un silla del comedor familiar que poseía su casa en Sussex no encontraba ninguna otra explicación para lo increíble que era su vida. Siempre había sido un chico que abarcaba lo que se podía definir como "normal" y así lo pensaba todo el mundo.

Provenía de una familia de clase media alta, era hijo único y aunque eso algunas veces podía llegar a ser una ventaja para convivir con sus padres eso no fue su caso, nunca tuvo lo que se podría llamar una buena relación con ellos. No se consideraba apuesto y por supuesto que tampoco inteligente era uno más del montón. Y aun así en algunas ocasiones aun se asombraba de el valor que en ciertas circunstancias podía poseer porque era así como su increíble vida había comenzado.

Se había enamorado de una chica que estaba fuera de su alcance. La había conocido en la biblioteca de la que él era el encargado, la había conocido en cierta ocasión cuando ella buscaba un libro de matemáticas de esos difíciles de comprender la despampanante chica rubia y de ojos de color imposible le había sonreído y cautivado en el mismo instante en que le dijo su nombre "Elaine" era tan perfecta que él sabía que era imposible que alguien como él llegara a conquistarla.

Pero las visitas de Elaine a la biblioteca se hicieron más frecuentes, se dedicaban sutiles miradas, pequeñas sonrisas y escuetas palabras que solo lo conformaban saludos y despedidas. Hasta que él se armo del valor suficiente para invitarla a salir. Grande fue la sorpresa que recibió Robert cuando ella solo les sonrió y le dijo que había tardado demasiado en invitarla. Y ese fue solo el principio de cómo su vida se volvió increíble.

El saber que una mujer como Elaine tan perfecta en belleza como inteligencia se había enamorado en un simple chico como el empezaba a crear ciertos pensamientos en Robert de que tal vez el no era tan normal como creía.

La vida siguió su curso como lo hacía con todo el mundo. La vida que ellos construyeron estaba llena de dicha como de altibajos. Una de sus más grandes hazañas fue el criar a sus dos pequeños retoños como su ahora esposa siempre les decía. Mycroft y Sherlock que eran tan únicos y especiales como su esposa. Porque estaba completamente seguro que toda la belleza e inteligencia habían sido herencia de ella.

Su pequeño Mike como el solía llamarlo era tan estoico e inteligente que pensaba que tal vez o había nada que él le pudiera enseñar. Pero en ciertas ocasiones cuanto su pequeño se alejaba un poco de él y su esposa deseaba que algún día encontrara alguien tan especial como solo él podía ser.

Su pequeño pirata Sherlock era el niño más curioso, energético y lleno de vida que había conocido y estaba orgulloso de ser su padre. De compartir ruidosas aventuras en el jardín de su casa, que esperaba que su hijo jamás perdiera la bella sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro de niño, y que si algún día llegaba a ocurrir encontrara a alguien lo suficientemente capaz de devolverle la felicidad a su pequeño.

La vida los sorprendió a su querida Elaine y a él de maneras maravillosa como desagradables con el paso del tiempo. Sus hijos crecían a pasos agigantado y de manera descontrolada que a veces era demasiado pronto para que dejaran de ser niños. Muy pronto se encontraron en una casa enorme y vacía que lo único que se lograba escuchar era el silencio que producía cada estancia.

Pero solo en ciertas ocasiones la vida suele regresarte un poco de felicidad y arreglar las cosas que en alguna ocasión creíste que jamás podrías superar.

Era por eso que Robert se encontraba allí en la silla del comedor escuchando el escándalo que se producía en la casa. La risa de su esposa en la cocina hablando sobre lo magnifico que era tener a toda la familia en la casa y era cierto era maravilloso. Podía escuchar la risa de la pequeña Mary que se encontraba en la estancia con John y Sherlock que hablaban de lo rápido que crecía la pequeña que sin duda otorgada la misma imagen que su madre con un reluciente cabello rubio ojos azules y una bella sonrisa. Mary Watson había muerto solo uno cuantos años atrás de una enfermedad terminal. Fue un duro golpe para la familia Watson y la familia Holmes pero después de algún tiempo John lo había llegado a superar y aceptar que estaba irremediable enamorado de Sherlock tanto o más de lo que Sherlock lo estaba de él.

Entonces escucho otras fuertes carcajadas que provenían del jardín y podía imaginarse a Mycroft y el detective Lestrade fumando a escondidas de su esposa y esperaba que no fueran descubiertos por el bien de los dos.

Sus esposa que al pesar de los años seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que quedo cautivado por su despampanante belleza. Le sonrió desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Cariño ya es hora. — pronuncio su esposa solemnemente y sin ningún aviso fue trayendo exquisitos platillos de la cocina hasta la mesa del comedor.

—Mycroft por el bien de tu integridad física espero que no estés fumando allá afuera. — grito su esposa mientras depositaba un enorme pastel de "Feliz cumpleaños" en frente de él y se escucho un fuerte ¡No! de los dos que se encontraban afuera. Sherlock soltó una sonora carcajada de burla y entro a la estancia del comedor acompañado de John que sostenía a la pequeña Mary en brazos. Tomaron los asientos que correspondían a cada uno y después Mycroft y Lestrade entraron a la estancia desprendiendo un ligero olor a mentolado, su esposa les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y después les sonrió dulcemente para que tomaran asiento. Estaba toda la familia completa y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza después de que su esposa encendiera las velas de pastel empezaron a entonar la pegajosa canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Robert no pudo evitar recordad a la bella Mary que solo unos cuantos años atrás en una fiesta de navidad se atreviera a decir que él era el más cuerdo de toda la familia y él irremediablemente había aceptado.

Pero ahora allí sentado enfrente de toda su familia observando a las personas más importante para él desde su bella esposa, sus hijos y la familia que cada uno había formado se daba cuenta que el podría ser todo menos cuerdo y normal.

Porque para merecer una familia tan especial y única. Para ser dueño de una vida tan increíble el sabia que eso lo hacía tan especial como su esposa y sus hijos. Él era tan único por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Y cuantos todos terminaron de cantar, soltaron gritos y aplausos dedicados solamente a él por su cumpleaños y al final se encontró apagando las velas y deseando seguir con esta vida tan increíble.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
